


Vladimir Imagines

by AllessaRen2198



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, will be added a I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198
Summary: I found awesome prompts, so here we go.





	Vladimir Imagines

To say you were worried would be a false statement. To say Tolya was worried, however, would be more than true. It had been three days going on four since Volodya had left with three men to ‘deal with those goddamn Irish bastards’. You head turned left, right, left again as you followed Tolya’s pacing from across the office. Outside, the men were playing a nervous game of poker. From the sounds of silence, no one was really playing so much as staring at cards and worrying. 

“You know, if Volodya saw all of you, he’d be disgusted. Well, maybe not you, his brother, but the others well…” Tolya stopped his pacing and you smirked. “Worry not dear Tolya, your brother is too much of a pest to die on us.” Tolya shook his head but stopped and ran a hand down his face. 

Then he froze, a smile of relief clear. Volodya was back, and alive. You sighed deeply and slowly stood to greet your arch nemesis and welcome him home. You waited for the others to pat his back, ask him questions, and get over it, before slowly approaching him. You smirked and looked him up and down. 

“ _ Oh. You’re still alive _ .” your voice was a mix of sarcastic and relieved despite your wishes. His answering smirk caused the usual chills to run down your spine. “ _ Don’t sound so disappointed. I might think you don’t like me  _ princessa”. You rolled your eyes and turned towards the office. “Of course Volodya. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”


End file.
